


Now And Forever

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate au kind of?, Soulmates, Victuuri Week 2017, really just a little cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: Since he was young, Yuuri always loved soulmates stories. And on this cold russian night, he could finally believe them.





	Now And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> This is just a little drabble that I posted on Tumblr for Victuri Week 2017.  
> I just love Victuuri fluff and I hope you'll like it too!
> 
> The text has been beta-read but feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes left.

Some stories say that sometimes, when two souls fall in love, a deeper connection can be formed. A connection so powerful it can reach way further than time and space. These two soulmates would love each other so much, they would make sure to stay together forever. No matter where or when on earth they would be, they would do anything to find their way back to each other, linked by a mystical and unbreakable bond. Each and every life was a new chance and this cycle could last for an eternity and beyond.

Yuuri had always liked these kinds of stories. His heart wanted so much to believe them but, at the time, they felt almost too good to be true.

However, on this cold Russian night, there was no doubt left in his heart anymore.

The sweet glow of the moon was illuminating the sleeping man beside him and all Yuuri could hear, in this beautiful moment, was the slight snore of Makkachin sleeping at their feet. As he tenderly started to caress his fiancé’s cheek, a soft smile on his lips, the memories slowly came flooding back.

All his life, Yuuri always felt that a part of him was missing. Like he was longing for something he didn’t even knew the nature of. He had resigned himself to that feeling, until the day a certain Russian man came along. The day Victor entered his life was also the day everything fell into place, like he had finally found his missing puzzle piece.

From the start, their journey had not always been an easy one but Yuuri would not have wanted it any other way. As long as Victor would stay close to him, they would be ready to face any hardships life could throw at them.

His gaze suddenly fell onto the golden ring sitting on his finger, a symbol of the promise they made to one another. A promise of faith and love that would last forever.

Some would say these soulmates stories were only fantasies, but Yuuri knew them to be true. The feeling in his heart was enough proof for him and, somehow, he was certain Victor felt the same way. No matter what happens, they will always find their way back to one another.

With a soft sigh, he laid himself closer to his beloved, cuddling him softly. As he felt Victor’s embrace tighten around him, Yuuri slowly closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

He didn’t know what their past lives were like or what was waiting for them in the ones to come. All he was certain of was that he would enjoy every second of this life, his soulmate at his side.

As he was slipping into sleep, Yuuri softly mumbled:

\- I love you Victor… now and forever.


End file.
